1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to nasal splints, and in particular to nasal splints used before nasal endoscopic surgery to retain the middle turbinate against the nasal septum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nasal splints are commonly used as nasal post-operative devices. A variety of such splints are available to address particular problems encountered after nasal septal reconstructive surgery. For example, after nasal septal reconstructive surgery, splints are often used to support the septum in the proper orientation to allow the septum to heal properly. Some splints have means to facilitate breathing or nasal drainage. Other splints have means for reducing crusting or adhesion of the nasal splint to the septum.
Some splints are also available for use after nasal endoscopic surgery. In some types of nasal endoscopic surgery, transection of the middle turbinate is necessary, later resulting in adhesion problems with the septum or lateral nasal wall. Splints are available to maintain the middle turbinate separated from the septum and lateral nasal wall to avoid adhesion.
Thus, the currently available nasal splints are generally used as post operative devices to maintain the reconstructed nasal structures in proper orientation, or to isolate the various nasal structures so as to avoid adhesion.
However, the currently available splints do not solve a lot of the problems associated with nasal endoscopic surgery. Because the middle turbinate obstructs the entrance to the sinus passages, the middle turbinates have to be pushed aside to obtain visualization of the sinus passages so that endoscopic tools can be inserted therein. Having to hold the middle turbinate out of the way adds to the tasks which the surgeon must perform, thus detracting from the attention the surgeon can give to the other tasks he or she must perform. Additionally, while the endoscopic tools are being inserted and removed from the sinus passages, the middle turbinate tends to return to its natural position, thus leaning against the tools. The rubbing of the endoscopic tools against the middle turbinate often results in injury to the middle turbinate, which can cause post operative discomfort for the patient, infection, and other complications.
The need exists for a pre-operative device for increasing visualization of the nasal cavities so as to facilitate nasal endoscopic surgery. A need also exists for a device that protects the middle turbinate from being injured by the movement of the endoscopic tools during nasal endoscopic surgery.